Breaking the Habit
by This.Lonely.Hour
Summary: He loved him, but sooner or later he would have to suck his life away. VAMPDEMXAxel fanfic Demyx Vampire ON HIATUS!
1. Introductions

The Ferris wheel spun in lazy circles above the tiny town; it glittered like a Christmas in the dark night. The red head sighed as he looked out to the town below, then he looked at the boy that was in the chair with him also. He had a mohawk that was a dirty blond color and sea blue eyes, he looked very fascinated as he gazed around himself in wonder.

"Hey." The red head said, the dirty-blonde looked at him and then he bowed his head in nervousness "Is this your first time on one of these?" The boy looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm not let out of the house often…" He said, biting the inside of his cheek. "So this is pretty cool."

"Yea, can you tell me why you can't go outside of your house…" The red head asked, the dirty blonde just looked out to the inky black sky again. "Ok, your name then? Or is that to personal?" Axel laughed. The kid looked back at him again with those eyes.

"Demyx, you, or do you not have a name?" He laughed; the red head found himself smiling dreamily at that laugh, he quickly shook his head and smiled normally.

"Axel, got it memorized?" He asked, Demyx's eyes brightened, but he quickly looked out to the sky.

"Oh." He almost whispered.

"Oh, what, what do you see?" Axel asked, Demyx pointed out to the sky. Millions of shooting stars flew across the inky sky. "Oh, that."

Shooting stars always seemed to fascinate me, but this kid, this kid…what could I say. He looked like they were the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. He quickly got up, shaking the chair, Axel gripped the railings…fearing that he and Demyx would fall.

"Wow!" Demyx said, he put out his hands as though he could catch all of them. Axel smiled and actually stood up too…though the chair rocked even more.

"Pretty, eh?" Axel asked, Demyx looked at him and Axel blushed. Demyx's had a couple bangs in front of his eyes and he had a mysterious look on his face, a blush spread across the both of their faces.

"What, do you mean you?" Demyx asked meekly, Axel cocked his head to his right and began to laugh.

"What, what's so funny?" Demyx blushed even more

"You're funny kid." Axel snickered; Demyx just looked up to the sky again. He slowly fell backwards. Axel reacted quickly and caught him. Demyx eyes fluttered open and he blushed the most he had all night when he saw Axels face only a few inches away from his. He quickly pushed Axel and sat back down in his seat. Axel stared at him for a second and then frowned.

"Uh, hey, can I have your address…or phone number?" Axel asked, Demyx just looked up at Axel.

"I can't have people over." Demyx said, Axel looked at Demyx and then shook his head.

"Well then…" Axel said, he handed Demyx a piece of paper. "If you ever want to call me here's my number…only Riku might pick up some times…so just tell him that you want to talk to Axel." Demyx only nodded. The ride was done and Axel got off and waved.

"Kay Kay, gotta go…I hope I see you later!" Axel said, smiling "Give me a call if you need anything or just need to talk!" Axel ran off, leaving Demyx just to stand there. He crumpled the paper.

"Sorry Axel tonight is the only time I'll ever see you or talk to you without wanting to kill you…" Demyx said. He quickly ran off to find his younger brother, Roxas.

You'll come into my room

with your lips painted with poison, right?

You already seem to melt my body & mind

with your kiss

My hated self is 19 years old

My hated self is 19 years old

Though your heart is so beautiful

that I get nauseous

I can't do a thing


	2. More affection than you know

Chapter 2

'RING RING!!' The phone sang, Axel dove for it but Riku picked it up.

"HELLLOOOO?!" Riku said, smiling devilishly at his older brother. Axel groaned and waited for Riku to say who it was. "Oh hey Sora!" Riku smiled, Axel crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Are you waiting for someone to call you or something?" Riku whispered.

"No…continue speaking with your boyfriend." Riku growled at Axels comment.

Axel walked up the stairs; they seemed to spiral forever till they got to his bedroom at the top of the house. He opened the door with a squeak and stepped over the cigarette packages. 'Demyx, why won't you call?' Axel thought to himself forlornly. He quickly shook his head 'Axel you're acting like your some sad little girlfriend waiting for her first date…' He jumped out onto his balcony and took in a deep breath of sea air.

_Squeee!!_ Something squeaked, Axel looked up at a crevice in the old roof.

"Shit, bats." He cursed to himself. The bat bared it fangs and Axel growled back. "Go back to the Batcave!" He protested, the bat spread its wings. "Don't you dare try and suck my blood you little bitch!" Axel hissed

_Squeeeee!!_ It shrieked as it bared its fangs once more and flew off into the sky, it dipped down near the sea and flew near the waves.

"Strange bat…" Axel said to himself, lighting another cig. He watched as the wisp of smoke curled into the cloudless sky.

---

"I hate your 'boyfriend'" Roxas hissed, placing a pair of sunglasses over his blue eyes, Demyx looked up at his younger brother.

"He isn't my boyfriend, or my friend for that matter." Demyx stated, Roxas plopped down on the bed next to Demyx. He pulled out a crumpled, washed, piece of paper.

"Why'd ya have his number?" Roxas asked then, dangling the icky piece of paper over Demyx's little nose. Demyx swiped at it and bared his canine teeth, hissing.

"Someone got PMS or what?" Roxas almost laughed, Demyx got up and walked towards the door. "Hey, since you're up can you go ask _Him _who my victim is tonight." Demyx stopped at the door and nodded. "Thanks!" Roxas gave his older brother a 'thumbs up'. Demyx just rolled his sea blue eyes.

The musty, dusty, and dank hallways always made Demyx cough and sneeze. He quickly gravitated to _His_ room. The large, golden door shone through the dank house. Demyx rapped on the door and cleared his throat "Sir, it's me…" Demyx said, the large doors swung inwardly and Demyx stepped into dark room, he quickly shielded his eyes.

I can't do a thing

So why do you kiss me?

My hated 19 year old days

My hated 19 year old face

I want to fly like a black butterfly

with magnificent wings


	3. Last bloody breath

Chapter 3

Slowly the full moon crept up into the night sky, Demyx stared outside, after having his speech with _Him_ he had to take flight. _NOW_

"Cloud gave you the job?" Roxas asked his eyes red. Not with anger but with blood-lust.

"I'll bring you some blood."

"Ziplock it, please!" Roxas smirked, giving his older brother a cruel look. Demyx rolled his eyes and to a leap out the window, he let out his wings and rose up into the air. "Be back soon!" Roxas growled "OR I'll just have to take your blood!"

Demyx hissed at the pity comment and flew off into the inky sky.

[Sora's PoV

I stood in front of the mirror, I threw off my shirt and picked up another one.

"Argh, I need to impress Riku, but I need to look not-too dressed up!" I muttered to myself, I heard a crash downstairs. "What the hell was that?"

[Demyx's PoV

A priceless vase fell from my hands, I cringed at the sound.

'Argh, I'm getting worse every day!' I mentally smacked myself.

"Who's there?" A voice yelled from upstairs, I bared my fangs and my eyes turned red.

"Just try me!" I hissed, I heard clumsy footsteps come down the stair. I hid in the shadows, I saw the boy with no shirt on standing with a bat in his hand.

"Come out! I know someones here!" Sora said, nearing the spot that I was standing. Sora turned around, looking in each direction, and when he turned his back I smiled to himself.

"Too easy…" I whispered into the shadows, Sora turned and I mentally smacked myself again. Sora neared me 'Now or never.' I thought, my bloodlust taking over my senses. I jumped out and Sora screamed, swinging the bat at me.

It actually hit my head, a clunk rebounded around the room, I fell backwards a squeaked in pain.

"Stay back! I'm going to call the police!" Sora shrieked at me, I stood up. Blood pouring out of my lip, I licked at it.

"Delicious!" I hissed, Sora cringed and backed up away from me, my red eyes glared at him in a malicious way. "Come here Sora, time to have some fun." Sora screamed at the top of his lungs (I almost laughed since it sounded so girly) and I leapt at him.

He was under me now, squirming and shrieking, I smiled and licked my lips once more. I dove for his neck. My sharp teeth punctured through his skin, the scream echoed around the large house, the blood spluttered onto my face. Sora was hyperventilating now, I sucked once and I actually heard him moan. I took my mouth off.

"ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?" I screamed at him, spit and blood hit his face, Sora looked up at me with blue eyes, hazy from the blood lose.

"No…" Sora squeaked, I glared at him and applied my hand onto his neck. "I can't…breathe…who…what?" Sora coughed, blood actually coming out of his mouth.

"Demyx." I smiled "Got it memorized?" I quoted Axel. I bit into his neck once more. A wail hit my ears and deafened me for a minute, but I ignored it. The blood tasted so good. I placed my hand on his chest to see if his heart was still breathing.

"Good-bye…" Sora whispered, using his last breathes "Riku." My eyes were back to normal, I got off him. Blood splattered the walls and Sora lied in a crawled up position.

"Sorry, Sora…" I said, I walked towards the door. I heard footsteps outside. "Oh, Christ." I whimpered, I jumped into the shadows.

"Sora, you there?" A voice called out "I'm coming in!" I held my breathe as a boy with silver hair opened the door. "SORA?!" He shrieked, I hung my head and teleported out of the house. "OH MY GOD SORA!!" I heard the scream, I ran…not remembering that I could fly.

"DAMMIT CLOUD…you made me kill a kid like this…DAMN YOU!" I yelled into the sky. The tears flowed down my cheeks. I wiped at them and started crying harder. They smelt the same as Sora's blood…they were Sora's blood.

with magnificent wings

Don't say it's stupid

Such a life is alright; it's alright...

If removing only the impure spirit is impossible

No matter which way I walk

I can call this my future, right?


	4. Guilt pulls at my heart

Chapter 4

[Axel's PoV

I sat on top of my bed.

'Argh, bored.' I thought, Riku had only left 30 minutes ago. The phone began to ring. 'Hey, maybe it's Demyx!' I thought, I jumped up and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Axel…" I heard a sob; I realized who it was right away.

"Riku, what the hell is wrong?" I asked, I sat down on a nearby chair.

"Sora…he…wahhh." Riku wailed into the phone, I cradled it between my shoulder and my ear.

"Stood you up? Has another boyfriend?" I yelled, I would kill that little bastard if he did. I heard wails and cries from the other end.

"HE'S DEAD!" Riku screamed, I dropped the phone.

"Wha-what?" I whispered fearfully, I could hear Riku almost screaming from the other end of the phone. "Who would do that?" I wondered out loud. Then my senses came back, my stomach started to flip. I felt as though I would throw up, I could think straight. "Did you call the police?" I asked, sliding down on the floor.

"Noo!" Riku wailed, I cradled my head in my hands. How could this be happening.

"Hold one…I'm coming to get you."

[Demyx's PoV

"Argh!" I threw a rock into the ocean; it caused a million ripples to break the peaceful front. "I'm never going home!"

"Oh, really?" Someone asked, I narrowed my eyes and placed my head in my hands.

"Go away Roxas." I said, he sat next down to me. He had on his lucky armband, he placed his arm around me and gave me a hug.

"Come on…are you ok?" Roxas asked me, I looked up at him and tried to smile. But only a sad little whimper came up.

"I actually killed him Roxy." I cried "I think Cloud…"

"Picked _you_?" Roxas asked me, handing me a tissue (which had appeared out of thin air). I took it and dabbed at my eyes. "That's what I was thinking too!" Roxas said, truthfully. I looked at him, he was no longer in 'killer-mode' (When a vampire needed blood, that was when they were in 'killer-mode'…Roxas had come up with that word).

"Hey you don't need any blood now do you?" I asked, Roxas blinked as the idea dawned on him.

"Holy crap…you're right." Roxas said, I blinked rapidly (so did I)

"That's strange…" I said. Roxas nodded, we sat for a little bit.

"So you're coming home, right? It wouldn't be the same without you." Roxas said, I looked at him sadly.

"Sure…hell, why not."

I can call this my future, right?

If removing only the impure spirit is impossible

No matter which way I walk

I can call this my future, right?

Indecisive dreams of a 19 year old

Indecisive lies of a 19 year old

I want to become a black butterfly

and be loved by someone


	5. I want you, need you

Chapter 5

[Axel's PoV

The police were inspecting the house; looking for signs of who could have killed Sora. I sat with Riku on the curb, he was wailing into my shoulder.

"Why him, give me an answer!" Riku sobbed, I rubbed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry I don't have any answer." I said, I hugged him close once again. The smell of carnage and gore was very noticeable now, I felt sick to my stomach and to my brain. It was swirling with thought still.

"Hello." Said a voice, I turned. A boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes stared at me and Riku.

"Who are you?" I asked, tensing up. I didn't know why or who this person was.

"Roxas, you know my brother." He said to me, I gaped at him.

"Demyx is your brother?" I asked him, turning my full attention to him now. Riku's wails seemed so distant now.

"Yea."

"Where is he now?" I asked, Roxas smiled at me, I was pulled into the smile (like the first time Demyx had smiled at me).

"Someone's eager, he's at home, he had a bad night." Roxas said, he sat next to my little brother. Riku looked at him and Roxas looked back.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Roxas asked, Riku looked Roxas straight in the eyes.

"My boyfriend was just killed." Riku whispered, his voice still quavering with tears. Roxas frowned, seem to ponder it for a moment, and then hugged him. I gaped at him and Riku just seemed to sit there.

"Hey, I'm sorry that he was." Roxas said "But as soon as you ready to start dating again…I'm free."

_Oh my god, Can the kid get any bolder?!_ I thought to myself. Riku sat there; a light blush crossed his face.

"Well, uhm." Riku started, the blush got darker by the second "I guess, you are pretty nice and Axel does know someone related to…uhm…sure why not." Riku finally stammered out. Roxas had a light smile on his face.

"Well call me, here's my number!" Roxas gave Riku a small piece of paper. I still sat there, amazed that my brother had actually said 'yes'!!

Roxas leaned near me "It has _Demyx's _number on there too!" He smiled wickedly.

"Uhh, thanks…" I said, blushing a little bit. Roxas gave us one last wink before leaving us.

"Wow…" Riku sighed "How hot is he?"

"You're boyfriend just died…and here you are ready to date again?" I asked him.

"You did the same thing when Marluxia dumped you." Riku laughed "You got a little crush on Demyx!"

I blushed as dark as a cherry "Shutup!" I growled. Riku just smiled lightly.

"Try and make me!"

and be loved by someone

Even if it's not 10 to 1 shot,

just a moment is alright; it's alright...

I want to fly like a black butterfly

with magnificent wings


	6. Dirty shirts and more introductions

Chapter Six

[Axel's PoV

I pulled on my black pants, it had been a week since Sora had been killed, now we were going to his funeral, and we still didn't know the cause of death either.

"Are you coming?" I heard Riku call from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes; he was always in a rush to get anywhere.

"Just another second, I can't find my top." I stated, I started flinging t-shirts behind my back.

"Here I'll-eww!" I turned, a green shirt had hit him in the face "Argh, this has old nacho cheese on it, shouldn't we wash it?"

"Whoops." I sighed, throwing 5 other shirts behind me at the same time. Riku started folding him, he was always the one to clean up after me, always saying "you have no idea where or what the hell soap is, do you?"

"Here, isn't this it?" Riku questioned, I looked up (Clothes were up to my neck.) He was holding up a white long sleeve collar shirt.

"You found it, is it dirty, CLEAN IT!! CLEAN IIIIIT!" I ordered him, Riku made a face as I clung to his legs.

"From what I can see it's clean." Riku sighed deeply, pushing back his long bangs. He patted down his pants where I had been so dearly clutching to him. I pulled on my shirt and got up, itching the back of my head.

"Yay, yay, yay!" I sang for some odd reason, I went out to the car. Riku shook his head at me as he followed, I kept bugging him saying "I invited Roxas and Demyx; I'll bet they'll be there! And you and Roxas can go out on your first date!"

"Same with you and Demyx." Riku smirked; I gaped at him at first and then narrowed my green eyes.

"Touché." I growled, sometimes I hated having a younger brother.

[Roxas' PoV

"Come on." I jumped onto Demyx's bed. "Wake up; you can't live under the covers forever!"

"Yes I can." Demyx whimpered back, I sighed and pulled the covers back.

"Did you have another nightmare?" I asked, Demyx nodded and dried his blue eyes.

"No offense, but can you just grow up, nightmares aren't that bad." I said, I really wanted to get to the funeral and see the Riku. I just seemed drawn to him. His silver hair that strayed in front of his aqua green eyes, His soft lips (which I longed to have _my _lips touch), and that tall and well toned body.

"Uh, earth to Roxas, you're blushing…a lot." Demyx brought him back to life "I actually think you're having a nosebleed."

"Eh, me?!" I squeaked, Demyx nodded, I clutched my nose and blushed even more.

"You're thinking about Riku aren't you?" Demyx asked, he was up and getting dressed now.

"Yes, and you'd do the same if you were thinking of Axel." Demyx looked down at that comment "Hey, why the long face?" I asked

"He doesn't care about me, and were both guys." At that comment I put my hands on my hips and tapped the fingers.

"I like Riku and I don't mind that he's a guy, as long as you love someone it doesn't matter what gender you are!" I narrowed my eyes at him. Then I smiled largely "He was wondering where you were a couple days ago!"

Demyx looked up at me, eyes large and mouth agape. "Re-really? He was looking for _ME!" _Demyx almost jumped with joy, I smiled at him…glad to see him happy again.

"Yep I swear on all the blood in my body."

"That's a bad idea." A voice said, we both turned and cringed. A man older than Demyx but had the handsome features of a twenty year old.

"Oh, Cloud." I whispered.

Don't say it's stupid

Such a life is alright

Like a black butterfly

Don't say it's stupid

Like a black butterfly

Don't say it's stupid


	7. I hate you so much!

Authors Note:

Sorry about this being such a short chapter guys, but this will be the only REAL SHORT CHAPTER…kay? BTW, _1,000 Words_ is the new song lyrics I'm using at the end!

Chapter Seven

[Demyx's PoV

"Cloud, good to see you, sir." I hung my head; I feel his glare sweeping over me.

"Good to see you two looking all clean and dressed up, what's the occasion?" Cloud asked.

'_If Cloud finds out where we're going…then we are in serious trouble.' _ I almost started hyperventilating, heart pounding.

"We're going over to Namine's." Roxas cut in before I could start freaking out like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Oh really?" Cloud asked, narrowing his blue eyes. I saw Roxas clench his fist and straighten his posture.

"Yes we are." He snarled through gritted teeth "Come on Demyx."

"I gotta pull on my shirt!" I whined Roxas stood by the door; I gave Cloud a look and quickly pulled on my white shirt and red tie. I scrambled over to Roxas and nodded at Cloud. "See you sir."

"I'll stop by Namine's to pick you boys up." Cloud smiled, Roxas bared his fangs.

"Fuck off." Roxas snarled, Cloud glowered at him, I just stood there…getting very nervous.

"Don't talk to me with such language." Cloud said, scraping Roxas' cheek. "You just might regret it."

Roxas pulled me by the hand, out the front door. "Bastard…one day, Demyx, we'll be out of his control." Roxas said, I blinked and frowned.

"Let's just get to the funeral." I said, getting a bit nervous 'be calm…be calm!' I took a deep breathe.

"Sounds like a plan." Roxas said, stepping into the shotgun of the black Volvo.

"Guess I'll drive…" I sighed, slamming the door after getting into my seat.

"Hn." Roxas replied.

I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily


	8. Brotherly love and speeches

Chapter Eight

[Roxas' PoV

I opened up the window, the wind blowing back my hair, I closed my eye and took a deep breathe.

"Hey Roxas." Demyx said, interrupting my empty thoughts, I looked at him and exhaled deeply.

"What?" I finally replied after a pregnant silence. Demyx turned his attention back to the road as he asked.

"Do you really think we can get away from Cloud?"

"If we put our minds to it…I think so." I bit my lip "And I think…"

"Think what?" Demyx asked, I looked at him, he wouldn't look back

_Stubborn_ I thought to myself "I think Axel and Riku would help us, if they knew what we were." I finally replied. The car swerved way too much to the left as Demyx looked at me. "HEY! Watch it!" I shrieked. Demyx began shaking his head furiously.

"We could never tell them, never ever!" Demyx said, clenching the wheel until his knuckles went white. "They would think we're freaks and hate us!" Tears came to Demyx eyes.

"Demyx…Demyx!" I said, he was shaking furiously now. I slammed my foot onto his so we would break. "STOP FREAKING OUT!"

"MOVE OUT OF THE STREET!" A guy yelled, I flipped him the birdie.

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed, talking a hold of Demyx's right hand.

"Oh…" Demyx said, finally calming down. He stopped shaking "Never mention that again."

"Okay…I won't." I said, crossing my fingers behind my back. I sat him down in shotgun and took the wheel myself.

I saw the white church rise in front of my eyes; I pulled into the parking lot. I saw a familiar, hot Riku stepping out of a Blue P.T. Cruiser (A/N: I love P.T. CRUISERS!)

"HEY!" I said, rolling down the window. Riku gave a wave and put his head back in the car; I parked by him and got out of our own car.

"COME ON AXEL! You look fine! Demyx and Roxas are **RIGHT** here!"

"THEY ARE?!" Axel's head appeared on the other side of the Cruiser. I waved to him and he waved back, he ran over to the car.

"Psst, where is DEMYX?" Axel hissed I rolled my eyes; Axel started jumping up and down.

"He's in there." I said, pointing to our car. Axel ran around to the shot gun

[Riku's PoV

I watched as Axel pranced towards where Demyx was in his car.

_Woooow_ I thought, but then I looked at Roxas_ WOOOOW!_ He looked fabulous in black pants and black t-shirt. I noticed an earring in his right ear.

"Hey!" I said, eyeing his swaying hips as he walked over to me.

"Hey." Roxas said, kissing my hand. A blush crossed my fair colored skin. "You look quite handsome!"

"Thanks…you do too…Roxas." I stuttered, Roxas gave me that wonderful smile. That smile that anyone could see and smile back at, that smile I loved. That man I loved.

_Wait…did I just think that?_

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore

To hide the pain when I turn back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart


	9. I HATE WRITING TITLES NAMES! STFU

Chapter 8

[Axel's PoV

"I've always wondered." I said to Demyx "Why the word funeral has the word fun in it."

"I dunno." Demyx replied, leaning on the pew, he looked over at a couple of girls that were giggling and pointing at us. "Who are they?" He asked I smiled largely; Demyx gave me a confused look.

"Red head is Kairi; I think she has a twin named Namine or something like that." I started.

"Cousin, I know Namine." Demyx interrupted, I looked at him and nodded

"Dark brunette is Ollette, very smart, and lastly… the blondish brunette is Selphie…she likes to gamble and jump rope tons."

"Oh!" Demyx nodded "Why are they giggling at us?" He asked innocently.

"The probably think we're dating. They love yaoi!" I said truefully, Demyx blushed a dark cherry red.

"That…uhm…erm." Demyx stuttered, looking down at his feet. I waved at the girls and Kairi came over.  
"Hello, Axel, who's your friend?" Kairi asked.

"His name is Demyx." I put my arm around him. Demyx 'eep'-ed in reply to my actions.

"Oh, my cousin Namine told me about you!" Kairi said "Very pleased to meet you, she…."

"Hey Kairi, you talking about me?" Namine suddenly appeared behind her cousin, Kairi jumped in surprise.

"ARGH, don't do that!" Kairi squealed, Namine laughed a petite laugh.

"Hey, let's go annoy Roxas!" Namine laughed once again "Nice seeing you Demyx. We gotta talk la-tah!" She waved good-bye

"Well she seems nice!" I said "Send my brother my love…not!" I told the girls, they gave us one last look and giggle and walked away.

"Girls…I'll never understand them…" Demyx finally said

"Me neither." I replied back, laughing and rolling my eyes.

[Riku's PoV

I saw Kairi, Selphie, Ollette, and Namine walking over to where Roxas and I were sitting.

"Argh!" I whispered to Roxas "My old ex is coming, hide!"

"Who?" Roxas asked calmly, not moving a step. I pulled him all the way to the Men's Bathroom

"Namine!" I said, sitting on a chair (A/N: Yes I have seen real chairs in bathrooms!)

"You know her?" Roxas asked

"Duh! **I dated her**!!" I said bluntly

"Me, Namine, and Demyx are great friends!" Roxas said, I looked up with him.

"Really, she never told me about you or Demyx!"

"And she never told me about you." Roxas said, kissing me on the lips. I kissed back to make it deeper, I moaned as his tongue touched my lips and then _my_ tongue.

"RIKU! ROXAS! I know you're in there and being very naughty and yaoi!" Namine said from the other side of the door. "My yaoi senses are tingling!!"

Roxas anime sweat dropped at her comment "Eh-heh, I knew she was smart!" He laughed nervously. I nodded

'_To smart for her own good' _I thought to myself.

Someone was opening the door, I sat up. "Namine, don't you dare come in!!"

"Namine? It's me!" A tall man came in, a nice smiled on his face "Your uncle Seph!"

Though a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

Crossing over the time and distance holding you

Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words

One thousand confessions

Will cradle you

Making all of the pain you feel seem far away

They'll hold you forever


End file.
